Biblia Fallouta 9
Dziewiąta aktualizacja Biblii Fallouta Oto dziewiąta aktualizacja Bibli Fallouta - jeżeli przegapiłeś którąś z poprzednich odwiedź stronę Black Isle (www.blackisle.com), przewiń stronę w dół i kliknij sekcję "Tu znajdziesz więcej nowości" (przewiń stronę lub użyj wyszukiwarki, wpisując słowo "Fallout"). Pierwsze trzy aktualizacje zostały biorczo umieszczone w złowrogo brzmiącej "aktualizacji 0", natomiast czwarta, piąta, szósta, siódma i ósma są oddzielnie. Dla tych, którzy wcześniej nie czytali Biblii Fallouta - jest to zbiór materiałów i ciekawostek z gier Fallout i Fallout 2 zebranych w jednym dokumencie tak, aby fani mogli im się przyjżeć. Jeśli znajdziesz jakieś błędy lub chciałbyś się czegoś dowiedzieć, wyślij mi e-mail na mailto:Cavellone@blackisle.com, a zobaczę co się da zrobić. Nie obiecuję, że odpiszę natychmiast, ale zajme się tym - w weekend, jak zazwyczaj. Ta aktualizacja zawiera wywiad z projektantem/programistą Fallouta Jessem Heingiem, króry wymyślił Zax'a, pomógł stworzyć Złomowo i spędzał czas, próbując nie blokować ciałem Joleny Blalock z Enterprise - takie różne błahostki, którymi Jess z chęcią się z nami podzielił (ciekawe jak miały wyglądać sekwencje filmowe ze Złomowa). Znajdziesz tu także kwestie o rodzajach braminów, płci mutantów, informacje o Celcie Patryku z F1, kilka pytań i odpowiedzi (chodź nie tyle, co w Biblii numer 8), wiele wyrzuconych przez Kanadyjczyków tortów, prawdę o Bractwie Stali, uczczenie flagi Fallouta, zwycięzcę konkursu "Ink Spots" i jeszcze więcej opadu radioaktywnego z naszego, post-holocaustowego świata przyszłości. Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Studios Szybkie przejście Oto kolejna lista spraw, z którymi zaczynamy aktualizację. Jest to niemal to samo, co ostatnim razem, więc możecie spokojnie to pominąć jeżeli jesteście weteranami poprzednich aktualizacji. #Tak więc ponownie - wszelkie pytania i sugestie odnośnie Biblii Fallouta wysyłajcie na Cavellone@blackisle.com. Zanim jednak to zrobisz - przeczytaj punkt 2, poniżej. ' #Propozycje materiałów do umieszczenia w Biblii, sugestie na temat dobrych Falloutowych melodii z lat 50-tych, komentarze na temat czemu przekładacie pnpRPG nad cRPG, pytania o wydarzenia związane z Falloutami i propozycje na temat dobrych materiałów źródłowych są mile widziane, ale jest wiele rzeczy, na które nie mogę lub nie chcę odpowiedzieć, bo jestem zajęty i was nienawidzę. Są to m. in: *Podpowiedzi lub solucje do gry. Jeśli potrzebujesz podpowiedzi lub porady, odwiedź tablicę wiadomości Black Isle: http://feedback.blackisle.com :: W ciągu pietnastu sekund ktoś odpowie na twoje pytanie. Odpowiedź okazjonalnie może być drwiąca i sarkastyczna oraz opatrzona epitetami takimi jak "głupek" lub "kretyn", lecz otrzymasz swoją odpowiedź. Niech cię usłyszą. *Prośby o poradę techniczną. Jeśli masz jakikolwiek problem z płyrami z Falloutem lub innymi grami Interplay, musisz skontaktować się z obsługą klijenta Inteprlay przez któryś z poniższych e-mail: : Problemy techniczne: : support@interplay.com : Wszelkie pytania dotyczące produktów Interplay, wyłączając pytania o podpowiedzi do gry: : orderdesk@interplay.com *Odpowiedzi na pytania nie dotyczące ''Fallouta 1 lub 2''. Czasem, gdy mam dobry humor, mogę coś powiedzieć o Fallout Tactics. Nie udzielam informacji o ''Fallout 3. *Czytanie fanowskich materiałów na temat uniwersum Fallouta. *Udzielanie jakichkolwiek informacji, porad, podpowiedzi, czy innego wsparcia o serii Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale I ''lub ''II, Planetescape: Torment czy Dark Alliance. #Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przysyłali muzykę. Jeżeli masz cokolwiek, co trafia do ciebie równie dobrze, co Falloutowy nastrój lat pięćdziesiątych, ślij na adres, wymieniony w punkcie 1. Zawsze szukam nowych kawałków. #Wiele pytań wciąż tkwi w moim archiwum. Jeżeli nie widzisz tutaj swojego pytania (zwłaszcza jeżeli zadałeś je niedawno), nie zapomniałem o nim, po prostu jeszcze do niego nie dotarłem. FEV a roślinność: W szczególności, marchew Poprzez moc bumpingu, mimo nieudanych poszukiwań funkcji szukaj na tablicy BIS, z dumą prezentuję argumenty '''Seniora Marchwi: BTW, "MCA" to akronim od Pana. Chrisa Avellone (czyli ja), dla niewtajemniczonych. Czuję się taki poruszony. Dla wszystkich nowych w tej dyskusji, pochodzą z niej następujące odpowiedzi: - FEV (Wirus Wymuszonej Ewolucji) tłumaczy bardziej poważne mutacje na pustkowiu (Mistrz, armia Mistrza - wisielce, centaury, supermutanty czy Harold), natomiast promieniowanie spowodowało większość pozostałych mutacji zwiększających rozmiary, jakie widzicie (skorpiony, szczury, mrówki, itp.) i nieco innych (ghule). - Świat Fallouta podobny jest do Torg - prawa fizyki i natury nie są takie same jak w naszym świecie, ale są oparte o wrażliwość lat pięćdziesiątych i okres popularno-naukowych komiksów - uniwersum Fallouta jest takie, jakie było wyobrażenie ludzi w latach pięćdziesiątych o przyszłości (ze sporą domieszką zrzuconych głowic nuklearnych). W efekcie, są niekończące się połacie pustyni, promieniowanie powoduje ogromne mutacjie, blastery i mózgi w słoikach są na porządku dziennym, a ty możesz natknąć się na kilka gigantycznych mackowatych glutów z planami opanowania świata, zobaczyć mnóstwo niezgrabnych robotów z szklanymi kopułami na głowie oraz sporą ilością migających diod, a nauka ogólnie jest nie tylko atomowa i optymistyczna, ale również jest o wiele łatwiejsza w uniwersum Fallouta (Nauka!) i pozwala ludziom tworzyć ultradźwiękowe pistolety, działa śmierci i lasery, zwykle w krótkim czasie albo z miejsca (w szczególności jeśli dochodzi do inwazji z kosmosu). Większość dzisiejszych koncepcji zajmujących się sztuczną inteligencją, nanotechnologią i tak dalej, nie jest częścią świata Fallouta, ponieważ ludzie w latach pięćdziesiątych nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich istnienia (może za wyjątkiem terminu sztucznej inteligencji, który to został oficjalnie użyty na letniej konferencji na temat sztucznej inteligencji w Darthmouth, w 1956 roku, o ile dobrze kojarzę fakty). - Jeśli ktoś tego nie wie, świat Fallout to zdewastowana Ziemia. Serio. I świat wybuchł w 2077 roku, a nie w 1950 roku.. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w dyskusji. BTW, NADAL czekam na wyjaśnienie, kim są owi dwaj wybitni twórcy, na których się powołałeś, Marchewka ;) Rozwiązanie konkursu "Ink Spots" Zwycięzcą konkursu z zeszłego miesiąca został Dj Slamák, który odgadł, że pierwszym wybranym utworem Ink Spots do Fallout była "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire". Brawo, Dj szalony mutku! Odin tak naprawdę był pierwszy, ale odmówił umieszczenia w napisach, więc... A teraz nasz następny konkurs: FEV wyjaśnia wszystko, połowę, jedną trzecią? W porządku, konkurs na kolejne spotkanie - nazwij dwa różne nieprawdziwe wirusy, które istnieją w świecie Fallouta, i nie jest to FEV I (ani II). Do dzieła! NIE, uprzedzając fakty, Mistrz nie jest wirusem. Ani Feargus. Więc, ha ha ha, zabawni ludzie, zapraszam do poszukiwań. Zepsute szafki w Broken Hills Tim Geoghegan (jego nazwisko brzmi jakby był złoczyńcą z filmów sci-fi) aby pomóc wszystkim, tym którzy próbują dostać się do tajemniczych szafek w Broken Hills. Co ciekawe Dj Slamák, nie wspomniał o tym, tak więc jest on na mojej czarnej liście ludzi, których sfajczę, gdy w końcu zdobędę swój miotacz ognia. Rzecz jasna, jeśli jednak coś wspomniał, a ja o tym zapomniałem, i tak go podpalę. Dzięki, Tim. Ten brakujący przycisk w Pip-Boy'u i Krypta Zero Paweł/Ausir, będąc dżentelmenem i naukowcem, udzielił mi kilku informacji o brakującym przycisku w interfejsie PIP-Boy'a oraz Krypcie Zero: Dzięki, Ausir. Odrywanie ręki Tanglerowi Ktoś, prawdopodobnie DJ Slamák, pytał ostatnio o przedmiot zwany "Ręką Tanglera" w poprzedniej aktualce. Wychodzi na to (przy wsparciu Edytora Fallout 1), że "Ręka Tanglera" należała do gościa o imieniu "Tangler" (zaskoczeni?), którego pakiet SI identyfikuje go jako lidera gangu Rozpruwaczy. Ewentualnie, miał on SI Rozpruwaczy, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. W razie gdybyście nie wiedzieli kim są Rozpruwacze, byli oni pierwotną częścią (zlikwitowaną) rodzinnego gangu Rozpruwaczy - prawdopodobnie był to konkurencyjny gang, który miał siedzibę w Gruzach tam, gdzie teraz jest Matka Szponów Śmierci. Jako dowód przyjąć można plakat "Ripper" na zewnątrz jednego z budynków. Według pewnych starych plików dialogowych ich budynek był otoczony pułapkami i mumiami, walczyli też dużo z Ostrzami. Och, w starym pliku dialogowym Nicole wspomina, że Morfeusz był kiedyś ich członkiem - nie mogę doprowadzić jej do wypowiedzenia tych słów w grze, które prawdopodobnie podzieliły los ptaka Dodo, kiedy to wycięto Rozpruwaczy. Jeśli komukolwiek uda się z niej to wyciągnąć, poinformujcie mnie o ścieżce dialogowej, a bogactwo narodów stanie się wasze. Żądam cyfr Langy '''pyta: '''Czy powstaną statystyki na temat liczby ludzi żyjących przed wojną oraz poległych, ilu zmieniło się w ghuli, ilu zmutował Mistrz, ilu stało się supermutantami i tym podobne? Nie. A co z Wasteland? Ausir '''pyta: '''Chociaż na pewno nie odniesiecie się bezpośrednio do "Wasteland", czy zamierzacie w końcu nie zaprzeczać istnienia gry w Biblii lub następnych Falloutowych grach (np. stworzyć starożytny klasztor w miejscu bazy Cochise i zniszczonego w trakcie wojny Las Vegas, itp.) Cóż, mimo że Fallout ma odniesienia do Wasteland, to wciąż dwa różne uniwersa, więc sprzeczności są nieuniknione. S.I. bloodbathmaster2 '''pyta: '''Czy będzie wyjaśnienie na temat SI? W ''Fallout 2 ''powiedziano, że SI nudziło się i rozpętało Wielką Wojnę. Spróbuję stworzyć przyszłe sekcie dotyczące Inteligentnych Maszyn, takich jak ACE, Skynet, ZAX i inne. To, co mówi Skynet (to nie jest jego prawdziwa nazwa) przeważnie nie jest prawdą i nie przepadam za pojęciem sztucznych inteligencji w Falloucie - są za bardzo w stylu lat 90. i XXI wieku. Święty Granat Ręczny? thumb|200px Ausir 'pyta: '''Czy podasz info o Świętym Granacie Ręcznym? :)))) ' Statystyki Świętego Granatu Ręcznego są po prawej... Zasięg: 15, waga 2 funty, siła rażenia: 300-500. Koszt rzutu to 4 Punkty Akcji. Zachowajcie na Horrigana. Niestety, nie zodłacie zdobyć Świętego Granatu Ręcznego w obecnej wersji gry z powodu buga. Dobrą wiadomością jest to, że istnieje łatka, którą znajdziecie na stronie. http://www.nma-fallout.com/binaries/fallout2.shtml Miłej zabawy. Łatka udostępniona jest dzięki uprzejmości '''Maxima Sorokina (aka Seawolf). Brahmin Sądzę, że Red1 '''pytał kiedyś na jakimś czacie o bramina. Oto więc wpis dotyczący bramina. Fallout PNP: Braminy! Braminy to zmutowane krowy z dwiema głowami. Jeśli właśnie powiedziałeś "kurna, myślałem że bramin to coś z Indii" masz rację. Wiele braminów dostało się do Stanów dawno temu na potrzeby krzyżowania zwierząt. Gdy spadły bomby, bramthumb|leftinom uosły dwie głowy. Są wytrzymałe. Są też w kolorze smakowitego, ciepłego brązu, jak widzisz na obrazku po lewej. Atakują, trącając głową albo próbują rozpruć kogoś swoimi rogami, strzeżcie się więc, przewracając braminy. Z jakiegoś powodu tylko lewa głowa bramina ma rogi, co powoduje nieco ciekawych problemów z identyfikacją płci. Braminy zajmują istotną niszę ekologiczną w Falloucie - tworzą fundamenty dla przetrwania wielu gatunków, szczególnie ludzi. Są również kręgosłupem gospodarki RNK, a także kręgosłupem opartej na kradzieżach braminów gospodarki Nowego Reno. Braminy mogą ciągnąć wozy, stare samochody, pługi a nawet zwłoki. Braminy można zebrać w stada i potem zagnać je na wrogą wioskę, co jest lepsze niż niespodziewana opóźniona kula ognia. Braminy można czcić. Z sierści braminów można utkać torby i liny. Jeśli ciekawią cię takie rzeczy, to skórę można rozciągnąć na drewnianych lub metalowych prętach, tworząc łódki. Ścięgna braminów można wykorzystywać jako cięciwy albo nici do szycia. Gówno braminów jest świetnym nawozem (i podpałką na ogniska), Mięso braminów jest przepyszne - cóż, tylko dlatego, że nikt w Falloucie nie wie, jak smakował przedwojenny, soczysty stek. Braminy to źródło mleka, które przypomina obecne mleko, ale jest przerażająco inne. Braminy można przewracać. Kości braminów mogą być użyte jako maczugi, noże, groty strzał, sztućce, motyki a nawet kości do gry, a ich czaszki porozrzucane po pustynnym krajobrazie wyglądają naprawdę strasznie. Ich rogi mogą być przemienione w rogi do picia, jeśli macie ochotę na trochę średniowiecza. Braminy mogą być użyte do odwracania uwagi głodnych Szponów Śmierci, a z ich tłuszczu powstaje przyzwoite mydło. Ich skóra może być użyta do wytwarzania namiotów (albo tipi), ubrań, pasków, siodeł, butów, skórzanych pancerzy lub przedziwnie wyglądających kamuflaży, dzięki którym można się podkraść do innych braminów i posłuchać ich rozmów. Możesz również używać ich ogonów do odpędzenia much albo malowania, w zależności od poziomu twoich zdolności artystycznych. Istnieją udomowione i dzikie braminy. Postaci graczy są zachęcane do podchodzenia do dzikich braminów, tak jak do tych udomowionych, ponieważ efekt końcowy bawi Nadzorcę. Dzikie braminy potrafią same się wyżywić i można je znaleźć zebrane w małe stada na całych pustkowiach, wałęsające się tu i tam, pasące się wśród brudnych zielsk rozrzuconych po pustyni. Szczęśliwie dla ekologii pustkowi (i przetrwania gatunków), braminy mogą wytrzymać długie okresy bez wody - nawet nie potrzebują jej wiele, aby przeżyć. Mają silny zmysł węchu i nie wahają się przed stratowaniem jakiegokolwiek drapieżnika, który zagraża im i ich cielętom na pustkowiach - cóż, oprócz szponów śmierci, bo nikt nie zadziera ze szponami śmierci. Braminy są świetnym źródłem zalążków przygód przy spędach bydła i zbrojnych konfliktach na dystans, jeśli masz ochotę na klimat Louisa L'Amour na kilka sesji. Krążą plitki, że zapach gówna bramina jest silnie uzależniający. Jeśli chciałbyś dać braminom profity, to chyba powinieneś dać im trzy poziomy profitu '''Mocny grzbiet i profit Czuły węch, ale tak naprawdę nikogo to nie obchodzi. Uważa się, że braminy, podobnie jak wielkie mrówki, są efektem promieniowania. To trochę niepokojące, bo mogą być radioaktywne. | style="width: 1.5em;"| | |} W przeciwieństwie do większości zwierząt, braminy mają odporność na obrażenia, co sprawia, że ich skóry są dobre na pancerze. Bramin: Karta celownicza Gra PNP zawiera także tabele z obrażeniami krytycznymi dla braminów, a więc Bramin: Głowa Bramin: Lewa przednia noga (lewe ramię) Bramin: Prawa przednia noga (prawe ramię) Bramin: Ciało (tułów) Bramin: Prawa tylna noga (prawa noga) Bramin: Lewa tylna noga (lewa noga) Bramin: Oczy Bramin" Wymiona (krocze) Bramin: Niepożądane Oryginalne historie Suicidal Bob 'mówi: '''Z tyłu poradnika do ''Fallout 2, w dziale, który opowiada o procesie, przez jaki zespół projektantów musiał przejść, aby stworzyć fabułę, czytam o dwóch scenariuszach, które były brane pod uwagę. Pierwszy opowiadał o inteligentnym komputerze tworzącym miasto androidów i głównym bohaterze lecącym w kosmos. Drugi traktował o armii Mistrza, która chwytała mutanty jako niewolniczą siłę roboczą. Ciekawi mnie, czy te historie miały miejsce w obecnej fabule Fallouta, czy to się wydarzyło, czy też te pomysły zostały wymazane, kiedy to obecna gabuła F2, została wybrana jako ta, która zostanie użyta. Zostały wywalone i nigdy nie wydarzyły się w uniwersum Fallouta. Były to pomysły stworzone i rzucane wokoło przez piertowny zespół, zanim drugi zespół, złożony z Tima, Jasona i Leonarda, rozpoczął prace nad F2. Nie mogłem znaleźć oryginalnej kopii dokumentu z pierwotną historią, ale jeśli znajdę, mogę go wydrukować w jego pełnej, oryginalnej wspaniałości. Jet? Kiedy? Myron? Ile lat? Hę? Daniel Horn porusza dobry temat: To tutaj mamy wysyłać rzeczy do Biblii Fallouta... Tak? Tak. Cóż, zastanawiałem się nad jednym: ile lat miał Myron i jak długo istniał Jet? Myron wygląda na starszego nastolatka, a może na młodego dwudziestolatka. Jeżeli jest tak młody, to co z tego, co wykombinowałem, nie istniałby Jet. Pani Bishop uzależniła się od Jetu za sprawą Bishopa (zanim się pobrali) i za to została wyrzucona z Kryptopolis. Jedakże jej córka, Angela Bishop, ma ile, ze 20 lat? Zakładając, że urodziła Angelę po ślubie z Bishopem, a dopiero później uzależniła się od Jetu, Jet powinien być tak stary jak Angela Bishop, a Myron powinien być starszy (według mnie o przynajmniej 10-15 lat) niż Jet. Nie wygląda jednak na takiego. Czy Myron NAPRAWDĘ wynalazł Jet? Czy to jego zwykły egoizm? Wiez co? Masz rację - to był mój błąd. Myron powinien mieć 17-20 lat, ale to wprowadza zamęt, jeśli weźmiesz pod uwagę Bishopa. Zawsze myślałem, że Myron wynalazł Jet całkiem niedawno (kilka lat temu), dlatego rodzina Mordino mogła rosnąć w siłę. Myron naprawdę wynalazł Jet. Jest bardzo, bardzo bystry i bardzo, bardzo irytujący. Zignoruj więc rodzinę Bishopa i ich pokręcone losy - tak brali za dużo Jetu. Tabela chronologiczna Szybka aktualizacja na temat autorów tabeli chronologicznej: BTW,pierwotna tabela (jeszcze nie wydrukowaną, ale powinna się pojawić w przyszłej aktualizacji), którą przypisałem Scottowi Campbellowi, została wykonana przez Briana Freyermutha i zatwierdzona przez Scotta. Większość roboty ze zdarzeniami po F1 odwalił Rob Hertenstein, który uciekł nie wiem gdzie, ale jeśli to zyta, fajnie byłoby go znowu usłyszeć. Przepraszam za pomylenie nazwisk - wiedza to połowa zwycięstwa. Skok wiary Dan Spitzley chciał powiedzieć: Czy Fallout obsługiwał lata przestępne? Myślałem, że mógłby to być ciekawy zalążek przygody. Co jeśli świat Fallouta ma lata przestępne, ale 29 lutego cała populacja jest usypiana przez "złych kolesi" z jakiego niegodziwego powodu i budzona 1 marca. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie widział 29 lutego w Pip-Boy'u. Gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, wszyscy są porywani przez kosmitów albo co. Z drugiej strony, to może być błąd w kalendarzu Pip-Boy'a, którym się wszyscy posługują i który sprawił, że świat po wojnie zapomniał o roku przestępnym. Od kiedy tracili ten jeden dzień co każde 4 lata może okazać się, że niedługo będzie ciemno po południu albo będą mieli śnieg w październiku. Przypominam, że nie kaceptuję zalążków przygód, szczególnie od szalonych programistów, którzy za dużo pracowali. BOS corrections Well, according to the Fallout 1 editors, it looks as if there are the following internal breakdowns amongst the Brotherhood of Steel ranks for the Scribes and Knights, and Paladins. Knights and Scribes have the following ranks: Initiate, Senior Initiate, Apprentice, Journeyman, Senior, and Head Knight/Scribe. And... Paladins are identified as being Junior Paladin, Paladin, Senior Paladin, and Head Paladin. Fun? You bet it is! Holotapez Sean Meskill '''would like to say: Thanks, Sean. Ian and his gun Several people asked about what kind of gun Ian was to give you in his dialogue in Vault City. The answer is: I haven't been able to find out. Ferg knows, but he won't tell me because he doesn't talk to me anymore except to spit on me. Ausir is whoring his site '''Ausir '''wanted me to publish the link to his Russian website... It's actually Polish, but I can't resist. (www.fallout.scifi.pl) So there it is. Things man was not meant to know: Chet and Mr. Cheater '''DJ Slamák '''is messing around with forces he cannot comprehend (and '''Petruschka had the same question): I really didn't start this Bible update with the intention of it being a DJ Slamák issue, but the world is a crazy place. Hello Chris, I've been fiddling around with master.dat and found... something. Can you look into it? And a similar one; this is yet another Vault City official: Those were two cheat characters that were scripted into the game so we could test reactions of people in those locations in the game - they were never intended to be in the final version. I remember writing Chet - and he was very useful, indeed. Notice the skill and imagination woven into each of Chet's lines, lovingly crafted so he blends seamlessly into the game environment while providing much needed services for designers and testers. Truly, he is a work of art. I do not know if his scripts are still in the game. If they are, I would exercise extreme caution before using them. Much badness could result. Quests could be thrown into turmoil from which Fallout 2 may never recover. The way things were in the old days Ausir/Pawel '''is playing a little safer than DJ: '''By the way (again), have you seen these pictures? They are in the FO1 demo files, but were not used in any of the games. According to Tim Cain they were meant to be GURPS advantages/disadvantages, when Fallout was still GURPS. http://fallout.scifi.pl/index.php?id=falloutboy.gal&img=artg These are fun. Check them out, people. See the Color Blindness, Obesity, and Odious Personal Habit disads in all their glory! As a prize, can anyone tell me which of the three Disadvantages Tim Cain has above? For bonus points, you can add Josh Sawyer's Disads from the three above, too. Sex and mutants Neil '''has a question about mutant sexes: '''How come no female mutants are ever seen? I have never heard of a female ghoul or supermutant. Are they actually all over the place? Have they just been mutated so badly you can't tell? There are female ghouls and super mutants, but they look almost exactly like their male counterparts. In fact, Vree can't even determine the sex of the super mutant in her autopsy report in F1, although you could argue that might be because the wild dogs bit the super mutant's pecker off. The Vault Dweller... alive?! Set/Seth '''has a question about life and death: '''Ok, is the vault dweller still alive? You keep mentioning that he left Arroyo but I never hear *you* say that he died. I mean, FEV can cause a person to live longer (super mutants, ghouls). You can't deny that the vault dweller got exposed to FEV (for that matter this applies to the Choosen One as well at Mariposa) while dealing with the Master's army. So, it may actually be possible that *the* vault dweller still is alive and kicking? Or is this just too silly to consider? ps. You can refer to me as Set. For some strange reason all my closest friends do. Bastards. It's doubtful that he/she's still alive, but no one knows what happened to him or her. Just leave the poor Vault Dweller alone, okay? More B.O.S. questions Cameron, in his quest to join the Brotherhood of Steel, has some questions: a) Where does it say that the original warriors of the BoS came from the Military Base? It's in one of the holodisks that you get in the Brotherhood of Steel or the Military Base[3] ("Captain Maxson's Diary") - it details what happened when Maxson decided to desert from the US Armed Forces at Mariposa. b) Was the main base for the BoS originally some kind of military vault? I just kind of find it hard to believe that they built it. It used to be a government/security bunker/base, called Lost Hills. c) Can you tell me a little about the BoS during Fallout 2? I just always assumed that the main base grew above ground and some outposts were set up in the NCR. That's pretty much it. Last word from the south is, the BOS is still centralized around the Lost Hills bunker, though they do have listening posts and other bunkers and bases scattered throughout the wastes. d) Did the BoS capture Navarro after the destruction of the oil rig? No one knows what happened to Navarro after the Enclave was destroyed. It's unlikely that the BOS seized it after the events in F2 because they didn't have a strong military presence up North at the end of F2. They would have been interested in taking it, however - although they would have suffered serious casualties. e) Who thought up the idea with the airships at the beginning of FOT, cause it kinda...well...sucks. Beats me. I don't know too much about FOT, but I'll ask. f) The system of FOT wouldn't even work. The new recruits come from the villages, but the villages hate the BoS. If a village ever decided to leave the BoS, then it would be attacked and the soldiers would rebel. It wouldn't be long before oher villages would leave the unity and a civil war would occur. I'm not trying to be picky or anything, I just noticed that one day. (That would make an interesting base for a sequel) You could argue this either way, but I don't think the system wouldn't work. Again, my FOT knowledge is sketchy, so I really couldn't say for sure. I'll pass along your question. More B.O.S. answers Greg, in his quest to join the Brotherhood of Steel, had some feedback: Thanks, Greg. More B.O.S. answers, 2 I wanted to elaborate some more on the BOS answers from last time. First off, Maxson's dialogue file in F1 gives the order of succession for the Knights and Paladins: Still, Vree's disk contradicts this - apparently a patrol of Knights were the ones that found the super mutant's corpse out in the desert. They may have been on some Knight-ly training exercise. Kaga-goo-goo Pawel Dembowski/Ausir '''wants to know what's up with that "Kaga" guy in the Fallout 2 encounter tables (and '''Petruschka had the same question again, which is weird - cut it out you guys!): Here's a series of encounters with a guy from Arroyo called Kaga, which i found in the master.dat files. ''' Answer - Basically, he was supposed to be a "rival" for the PC, and you were supposed to encounter him throughout the game. According to the encounter description I found: Basically, from what I gather from his dialogue, he was part of the Arroyo tribe, and he bears the PC ill-will for becoming the Chosen One instead of him. And that's all I know. From Russia with love '''Andrej has some questions: My name is Andrej, I am working on translation of yours Fallout Bible to russian language. I want not only to translate it, but also to combine all updates in one article. That is why I require your confirmation for the reconstruction of original text. Also, I have several questions about your Bible: 1. You wrote "In the Fallout Bible, "all psykers were officially wiped from the genre when the Cathedral was vaporized in nuclear fire", but later "Now a question about Brotherhood of Steel. How did they know my hero's name??? :-) They're psychic, can read minds, consume human beings and absorb their thoughts, and neurolink to computers like the Master. No secret is safe from them." Does it means that psykers in Cathedral is not the last of them ? Hey, Andrej, first of all, thanks for the translation - it can't be easy. To answer your questions: That was a joke. Basically, I was listing all the powers the Master was capable of (and based on that, if I here another scientific argument based on what's "realistically" possible or not in the Fallout universe, the Master makes that argument irrelevant). No psykers survived the explosion of the Cathedral. 2. You said: "BTW, the talking deathclaws were destroyed at the end of Fallout 2. Xarn and Goris did not go on to create a new species. They are gone. Kaput. Goodbye. In fact, any mutant animal that talks can safely be assumed to have died at the end at the exact minute that Fallout 2 was over." but in previous update John Deiley said: In any case, there is a chance that two intelligent deathclaws survived to continue on the species. I realize that they are both males, but that is fine. When they were engineered by the Enclave, the intelligence gene was made male specific and dominant. What this means is: Any intelligent male that mated with a non-intelligent female would (most likely) produce intelligent offspring. Who is the true? BTW in FOT was a lot of talking deathclaws. The more recent update is the correct one. There are no more talking deathclaws after F2. And few my questions: In one of yours updates you gave link for the site: http://www.iamapsycho.com/fallout/index.htm it is the site of Pen and Paper Game. Is the documentation on this site is correct? If that so, i read their article about Anclave and have one qustion, they said that "Poseidon Oil Platform was only a surface part of the underwater city of Hydropolis. Hydropolis was designed for large number of inhabitans (somesing about 800.000 I suppose). If it is true, that means that oil platform in F2 it NOT Hydropolis, it is only "the upper part of an underwater city built before the war, named Hydropolis, which is the capital of the Enclave. So, it is possible that destroying Oil Platform at the end of F2 is not the entire Enclave's destruction at all, but only sealing it underwater... temporally. The information on the Fallout pen-and-paper game site is cool, but some of the material in the books has been created by fans and was not in the game. It's pretty cool, though - anyone who hasn't checked it out, should head on over and take a gander. Second question: 2077 is pretty far to the future, perhaps some space programs were put to life? I mean humans could have base on the moon, or something? Future and Space Program: Yes, it's possible. Sputnik (and the fear of it) and the space race was very 1950s (and early 60s). And last question, in FOT i saw that some of Super-Mytants were working for solvation of their sterility problem, do the have any chance for success? FOT sterility problem for super-mutants: I don't know much about FOT, but I would not want the super mutants to succeed, since the fact they only live one generation makes them cooler to me. Little Nicky Nicky has some questions: 1. In Fallout 1, you can talk to Harold in the hub. If you ask for his story, he says that him, Richard grey and a bunch of people went into the military base to kill the mutants. When they got their asses kicked, Harold passed out near the F.E.V vats. Then Harold says that when he was discovered in the wasteland, he had changed and it was because of something in the base. Why didn't he turn into a mutant? He is a mutant - the FEV mutated him. 2. Just how old is Harold? In F1, he said he was alive when the bombs dropped. I'll guess he was about 35. F2 is in 2241 and I think the bombs were dropped in 2077? So that would make him 164. Correct? If not, how old is he? No one knows how old Harold is - not even Harold. 3. In F1 you can find a psyker named Moore in the masters vault. He is described as "A scruffy looking fellow." In F2, you find Thomas Moore in vault city, who is also described as "Scruffy." Coincidence or not? No coincidence. Both were most likely named after famed scruffy Interplay artist, Chad Moore, who constantly aspires to be as cool as me and fails because he is too scruffy. 4. Is that thing next to the elder in the F2 opening movie a huge Bong? Yes. A big thanks goes out to our artistic Fallout hero, Scott Rodenheizer. 5. In Gecko, you can ask Wooz to tell a story. He tells you about a floating head in hell, and it floats around. He thinks its hilarious. Where did this story come from? Some kind of inside joke by the programmers? We used to have a game in development that had this floating head running around doing stuff. I think it was called "Severed Head." It did not see the light of day. When Torment came out and featured a floating head, "Wooz" threatened to sue me for a million dollars. 6. I heard somewhere that you can get a sixth toe in the toxic caves. Can you? You need to step in the toxic goo with no rubber boots on, and then sometime later, you will start to grow a 6th toe, which you can have amputated in Vault City and carry around with you. 7. Where is the cat's paw issue #5? Cat's Paw Issue #5 is only available when you bring 10 Cat's Paws to Miss Kitty in New Reno. When you give her the ten, she gives you Cat's Paw Issue #5. 8. In the f2 strategy guide there is an "easter egg." Where is it? It is located in the basement of New Reno Arms, behind one of the piles of junk. Those damn fire geckos Alex Lim/Alexsi the 13th '''wants to know: '''I'd like to ask why the fire breathing geckos could not be skinned? According to one of Fallout 2's lead designer, Matt Norton, that was a bug. There weren't any special hides for them in any case. Some questions from Redd NMMMO Redd, who is Canadian, had some comments and questions. First, he takes exception to how he is addressed: Ok, well, first of all it's red_nnnno - R E D _ N N N N O. Not that it matters, I like to be called "Red!" when using the nick anyway. PLEASE CREFER TO ME AS RED! and/or SEBASTIEN CAISSE (You asked to put the names in caps so your eyes were sure not to miss it...) You got it, "Redd." Second, please refrain from sending user-sendin tips... It's annoying as at least 95% of the tips are covered in most walkthourghs. And again, reguarding that, along with Per Jorner (someone who send a few questions in), I sure hope you took a look at his walkthrough ( http://user.tninet.se/~jyg699a/fallout2.html ) as it's the most complete out there and answers a lot of obscure questions (and on top of it I contributed a lot to him out :). Any questions about the game itself can have it's answer found there so when people ask hints/whatever you might like to refer to them there - and heck, why not feature a link to it in the bible? Your "mind-control" has worked. If you guys want to see a walkthrough that has stuff, I think you can go to the link above. I haven't checked. It might actually take you to some Viagra site or something. Third, about the "party.txt" NPCs. '- Car: The car is in fact used as an NPC that follows you. ' Redd is correct, even if he is Canadian. '- Maria: It's Miria. Can't tell if it's just a typo or her previous name though, it's just the way it's spelt in the file...' There you go. '- Doc: I really don't know, however I have a hunch it's the doctor found in V15. There's no proof but once V15 is cleared he seems so alone! I think my woman PC has the hots for him really.' *update* Looking at the PID found above (16777378) removing 16777216 (0x1000000) you get 162. Looking at 162 in the pro_critters.msg you magically get -> Doc Jones. I kick ass (Note: using this technique you can find all other NPCs the same way, so well, it's a tested approach :) I further checked using Mapper2 (by Dims) and the proto items matched on the map. No dust on this guy. '- Chicken: Well damn, it's the easter egg... I though that referred to the "chicken" in Modoc...' You might be right. I will check with Jason Suinn. '- Karl: Yes, it's Karl at the Den from Modoc... (did the same checks as on Doc). I guess you originally had to actually bring him back to Modoc - something I suspect you actually needed to do with Jonny originally and protect him/them at the same time, since he has an entry in the party table too..' Fourth, I had other stuff but it's late and I forgot about them and it's getting a bit late. And why didn't I get a nice little render for winning the 8ball contest! Oh sure THEY get all the nice stuff! ::Rolls eyes:: Oh yeah. The toe. Well, just to be picky it's not officially posion damage as that would increase your posion level, while using the toe decreases you max HP (and thus also normal HP). ' Let it be forever recorded that Fallout fans run neck and neck with Trekkies in the marathon race of insanity. '''Additionally - since you designed New Reno - that reference was in fact about those good old Sierra quest games ins't it? ' I guess. I think it might have been an Infocom reference, since I played the hell out of those. '''"Redd" '''would also like to humbly point out that the Fallout flag has ELEVEN stars, not THIRTEEN, so yes, I am a complete and utter moron. He even sent me a diagram because he seems to have shitloads of free time, so if Redd's boss is reading this, make a note of that and double his workload. http://images.wikia.com/fallout/images/a/a1/FB9_Flag_stars.jpg '''For more nitpicking, one of your titles is "from 13 to 31", with "8 questions answered". Last I checked 13 and 8 were 21, not 31... Is there something eluding me here? __________________ Red! '- Sebastien Caisse' Yes, Mr. Smarty Pants. I was referring to the fact that you start from Vault 13 in Fallout 1 and he gave me 31 questions, of which I answered eight. It's new math, but if you squint really hard, you can make sense of it if you feel compelled to do so. Christ, I hope not all Canadians are like you. Interview: Giving Jess Heinig the "13" I'm going to try and start interviewing old members of the Fallout 1 and 2 (and if I'm lucky, Wasteland) development team in future updates. Jess Heinig is a programmer who was brought on board to help with Fallout 1, and is responsible for quite a bit in the game, including Zax and the fact you were able to have NPC companions in Fallout 1. I put "the 13" (questions) to him, and here are his answers. Buckle up. 1. Introduce yourself. Who the hell are you? I'm Jess Heinig. That's what it says on the interview section, right? This thing has a header, doesn't it? Or are you some kind of slack bastard? I lurched into game design with Fallout, then moved on to spend about three and a half years Gothing it up at White Wolf. Most recently I've slouched my way back to California to work for Decipher on the Star Trek roleplaying game. This means that I get to visit the Paramount studio lot, and therefore, that I am inherently an alpha-geek. 2. How did someone like YOU start working on Fallout? Desperation. No, not me, Interplay. In short, Fallout was still GURPS back in the day. I knew GURPS. I was working computer science stuff in college. I wrote a short character generation program in C++ and showed it to Tim Cain (the project developer). I correctly declared int main(void) instead of void main(void) in my main function. I got a job. 3. Yeah, yeah, but what did you do on Fallout? Things and... stuff. Mostly things that gave you experience, or henchmen, or information. Things such as the scripting of characters in Vault 13, Junktown, Adytum, the Glow, and the Military Base. Random encounters. If it was in one of those areas and it talked to you, shot at you or wandered around, I probably wrote some or all of the script that made it do what it did. All of the party members -- although we weren't really set up to have party members... 4. What was you most favorite thing, area, or item that you worked on in Fallout? ZAX, the pseudo-intelligent computer in the Glow, was my favorite little baby. That came from an ancient, yellowed design document for an early draft of Fallout that was found in a chest guarded by an orc, or something. There was a throw-away reference to a computer that held a conversation with the character, so I wrote one up. The name ZAX was, of course, an homage to c:wasteland:VAX, the humanform robot of Wasteland. A close second in favorites was the party members. The engine didn't really have support for party members, and the dev team didn't have much of an incentive to add them (nor did anyone think that it was feasible). I wrote up a script for Ian, THEN I showed it to Tim Cain. Eight million bugs later, we had "functional" party members who would shoot you in the back. 5. What was your least favorite thing, area, or item that you worked on in Fallout? The bugs. Seriously. The worst part about the bugs were the core code bugs. Sometimes there were function calls that didn't work right and crashed the game. If this happened in your script, then you'd get the blame... even if it was a function that you hadn't written, had no access to, and couldn't fix. No choice then but to put the programmer in a headlock and force code out of him* like squeezing the juice from a rancid turnip. Oh yeah. There was also this little bit of having one of the characters use the word "Oriental" in reference to another character. Sure, in the modern day and age we enlightened people say "Asian." For some reason though this little bit of PC was forced into the game text as well. Why a character in the game can't be un-PC, or just plain wrong, I don't know. Especially when the game allows you to push drugs on kids until they die, and then blow up their corpses with dynamite. You can't say "Oriental"? WTF? * For those who presume that I am being sexist by assuming the male pronoun in my English, may I point out that there were no female programmers on Fallout 1's team. 6. Any secrets or background stuff that you've been keeping in your noggin that you want to share? If you have a character with a 10 Intelligence, there is a vanishingly small chance to best ZAX in chess. This is a doomed experiment for you, though. It will take you so long to finally win that your Rad-X will have worn off. You'll stand up from the chess game and then keel over dead from megadoses of radiation in the Glow. Some days, I am an evil man. As far as background secrets, I didn't have the chance to put in many easter eggs... except, of course, for the obligatory pop culture references that became so common that one was actually worth experience in Fallout 2. Tycho (the party member) was, as his background implies, a desert ranger -- another throwback to Wasteland. Oh yeah. In an earlier version of the Glow, there were two little nearly-hidden things... not sure if they made the final cut; I haven't played the game in a while. Behind one of the broken goo-filled suspension tanks was a body of a big-headed alien. Near that was a desk with a note on it. The note had about every third letter taken out, but if you puzzled out what it said, you could figure out that it was an evacuation notice, signed by Dana Scully. 7. Was there anything you created that didn't make it in? See the aforementioned bit about the Glow... In conjunction with a couple of the folks in QA, I worked out some ideas for maps and quests based on early design documentation. Fallout's design docs were really constantly evolving, and sometimes a given iteration of the documents would just have a big hole and you'd have to go back to earlier copies to find notes and rough ideas for an area. There were originally going to be two other raider tribes in addition to the Khans -- the Vipers and some other group whose name escapes me. We had this idea worked out for the Vipers being in a cleft in a canyon with some beat-up wagons or motor homes, and a sort of snake-worship-cult thing going on. There was gonna be a quest where you could become an honorary Viper and go through their pit of serpents and gain the Snakeater perk for free. Sadly, we just didn't have time to actually build the map. I also championed long and hard for a different version of the Boneyard, but I was not really a senior staffer, and Leonard Boyarsky had a specific idea in mind that evolved into the final cut. The maps would've been similar but a lot of the story for that area would've been quite different. 8. Any personal stories you want to share from the development process? Well, there was the whole thing about being at least 18 to blow the Master... The tentacles, you know... I remember learning the virtue of TESTING. I had finally figured out how to set up external variables in the scripts, and I'd managed to weasel the other Jesse (the programmer) into coding them in the engine. As a result we suddenly had the ability to make one item affect another. A bunch of the team had been pounding their heads for literally WEEKS over the problem of just figuring out how to make it so that using the Vault computer terminal on the outside of Vault-13 would cause the Vault door to open, since they were two separate objects. I figured out how to make the external variables link, coded a script, and ran to get Leonard Boyarsky. Foolish me, as I had not copied the script to the override file... that is, I wrote all the stuff to make it go, then forgot to put it in the right place. Boy did I look stupid when I said "I've got it!", clicked the button, and the character walked over, fiddled with the door computer, and nothing happened. "Boy was my face red!" as they say in the biz. My other memorable moment was deciding to make the bounty hunter group for the child-killers. We had debated heatedly the merits of having child-killing in the game versus not having child-killing, and I was a proponent of consequence-driven gaming -- if you screw up, you suffer the consequences; if you kill children, then people get so incensed that they hire bounty hunters to come after you. Of course, I lovingly named the lead bounty hunter Avellone in honor of Chris Avellone, the most humorous designer at Interplay. 9. If you had one inventory item from Fallout, what would it be? The POWER FIST! I would smash righteous fury down upon the heads of evildoers and jaywalkers with Minsc-like ferocity! Or, did you mean, is there any particular inventory item that I feel responsible for? In that case, also the power fist. While playing through the game with an Unarmed Combat/Speech character I concluded that you just couldn't dish out the damage to get past enemies in the endgame, even with Unarmed Combat of 200%, More Criticals, Better Criticals, and a lot of called shots. So, I lobbied for "unarmed combat enhancers," from which we gained the spiked knuckles and the power fist. (Mostly I think it was just because I kept saying "Power Fist" over and over again to Feargus until he finally just caved in and had them put into the game.) 10. What are you doing now? What are your hopes and dreams for the future? These days I reside in Los Angeles and I work for Decipher studios on the Star Trek roleplaying game. We just put out a new core game, thanks to the wacky license changeovers of the last couple years. Current projects include working on some of the backlist sourcebooks like the Star Trek Aliens and Starships books. I nearly smacked into Jolene Blalock (T'Pol on Enterprise) about two weeks ago, which would have been very bad because she is not a large woman by any means and I would have crushed her. I doubt that Paramount would've been happy with me bruising up their resident Vulcan. I'm hoping to leverage my Star Trek work into writing for the shows and movies. Not only would that be enjoyable, but I could make some REAL money. (And I couldn't possibly do worse than some of the novels already out there.) 11. What question do you wish you had been asked about Fallout that wasn't in this list of questions? "What was it like working with the Fallout team?" (You don't get off that easy, though. If you wanna know the answer, you have to actually ask.) 12. If you had one wish, what would it be? Right now? Since I'm in a Fallout-y mood from this questionnaire, it would be for the completion of Fallout 3, that all the computer gaming world could share in the joy that is more Fallout. Or the best sandwich EVER. I have had some really good sandwiches but the best one ever would be really nice right now. 13. Is there anything you've ever wanted to say in an interview that you've never had the chance to say? FIGHT CENSORSHIP! DOWN WITH THE MAN! Additional trivia from Jess: Junktown! And Jess had some additional comments about Junktown. Additional trivia from Jess: Patrick the Celt! And Jess had even more comments about Patrick the Celt from Fallout 1: '' Tycho 'Jess' also talked a bit about Tycho from ''Fallout 1: Pie in the face section I already covered this in previous posts - thanks to "Redd." The end In any event, that's it for update nein. If you have any questions, see anything wrong, see anything you take exception to, feel free to email me at the address at the beginning of this update - or post it on the message boards. Keep your head down, Chris Avellone @ BIS Note that "Keep your head down" does not apply to anyone I despise. Keep your heads UP, you slack bastards.